


In Case of Emergency

by Pickleweasel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Izumo know that they’re not supposed to have sex on missions – Tsunade was adamant about that fact. But in case of emergency, sometimes it’s necessary to bend the rules…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/gifts).



> For the wonderful Serani, who got me into these awesome men.

“No sex on missions.”

 

Kotetsu blinked a few times, his eyebrows raised in shock. Tsunade had called him and Izumo into her office near the end of the workday, not saying what she needed to see them about. He had not known what to expect, but he had certainly not anticipated the words she had just spoken in clipped tones.

 

“Tsunade-sama?” Izumo asked, apparently just as surprised at Kotetsu.

 

“Don’t worry, I tell all couples this if they work in the field together. It’s standard procedure for me to remind you, even though it’s in the shinobi rules. Yes, I know you’ve been together for a while, the whole village knows it. Congratulations by the way, it’s about time.” Tsunade’s voice softened and she graced them with a brief smile.

 

“Anyway. I called you in today because, as you know, missions have been picking up lately, so you may get sent out. Couples who work together can lose focus if they're too wrapped up in each other. But that’s not an option, for you two especially – I don’t want to get a message that my assistants got captured or killed because they were too busy screwing to notice an enemy’s presence. Or that you lost a battle due to being in a post-coital haze.” She said all of this matter-of-factly, taking turns looking at Izumo and Kotetsu, as though she were making sure they were taking what she said seriously.

 

Kotetsu felt as though his insides were squirming just from the way Tsunade looked at him. He resisted the temptation to glance over at his lover, who was undoubtedly equally uncomfortable.

 

“That being said, there can be an exception if it’s absolutely necessary – and I don’t just mean that you’re horny, that doesn’t count as an emergency. You’re shinobi and I expect you to act as such when on duty. But I don’t want you to go into shutdown and come back a mess.”

 

Kotetsu nodded, letting her words sink in. What she was saying made sense, really. And it wasn’t as though he couldn’t keep his hands off of Izumo for a day. Or two. Or a week.

 

A week? Who was he kidding? It would be torture. He sighed, and Tsunade raised an eyebrow and glared at him. Kotetsu swallowed a lump in his throat and managed to muster his most serious expression. He was a shinobi. On a mission, he could set aside his base desires. Somehow.

 

Tsunade seemed placated by Kotetsu’s change in demeanor, and continued. “I hope I don’t have to tell you this but I will anyway – no sex in the workplace either – on duty or off. Not at the missions desk, or in the closet, and especially not in my office. I don’t want ass-marks – or worse – on my desk, I try to keep it clean.” She grinned wickedly at them. “You are dismissed.”

 

With that, she looked down at the paperwork on her desk and the two men took their leave. The workday was over so they headed out of the Hokage tower and leisurely made their way back to their apartment, arms around each other’s waists.

 

“You know, I wonder if she’s installed cameras in the Hokage tower,” Kotetsu mused after they had been walking in amicable silence for a while. “I mean, it’s almost as though she wants to catch us. You saw her expression way back when she walked in on us holding hands when we were trying to solve the code.”

 

Izumo rolled his eyes. “I really don’t think she wants any homemade porn of us, she was just teasing. I hope, anyway. The idea is creepy.” He shuddered. “Not like I’d want to take the chance,” he said, glancing at Kotetsu out of the corner of his uncovered eye.

 

“Aww, it’d be fun,” Kotetsu joked. “Don’t tell me you’ve never wanted to skip lunch and fuck in the closet.”

 

Izumo laughed. “There’s a difference between wanting to do something and doing it. Who knows what Tsunade-sama would make us do to make up for it if we got caught?”

 

“I know, I know,” Kotetsu agreed, pulling out his key when they arrived at their apartment. “Waiting a few hours until work is over isn’t too much torture.” He unlocked the door and Izumo worked at disabling traps. “As long as I get to have this – ” Kotetsu grabbed his lover’s ass as he followed Izumo into the entryway – “and this –” he continued, reaching around and fondling Izumo’s crotch. “- when I get home,” he finished with a cheeky grin.

 

Izumo laughed and turned, pulling Kotetsu into a kiss. They parted long enough for Izumo to whisper, “Of course.”

 

Within minutes, clothing littered the floor and the two were in bed, bodies joined in a way that felt so familiar, so good, and so right.

 

\------

 

It was mere days later when Iruka informed them that they had been assigned to an upcoming mission and would leave the next day. The mission was simple enough, nothing to write home about. Just a simple search for a rogue nin, who knew information that could be of use to enemies. Kotetsu and Izumo were even permitted to use force and kill her if necessary rather than capturing her and bringing her back to the village.

 

It took Izumo and Kotetsu a few days to find the rogue nin, but when they did, the battle was brief but intense. They did end up having to kill her, something that Kotetsu didn’t like, but he was able to deal with it, as was Izumo. This was part of being a shinobi, after all. When they took care of disposing of the body, they shared a look, communicating wordlessly, each confirming that the other was okay, more mentally and emotionally than physically.

 

The wind, which had been present during the whole mission, but mild, strengthened and grew bitterly cold as the two men made their way back to Konoha. They were only a few hours from their destination by the time evening had fallen, but Kotetsu was growing tired of fighting the frigid wind. He looked over at his partner, who bounded through the trees beside him, and gestured toward the ground, indicating that it might be a good idea to set up camp. Izumo nodded and they descended to the forest floor.

 

First priority was setting up their tent – it was too cold to bother eating outside, even with a fire. They made do with a meal of dried ninja rations while sitting on their sleeping bags. The tent blocked the wind, but they could still hear it tearing through the trees outside, and the cold seeped through the thin fabric of the tent.

 

Kotetsu shivered. “The first thing I’m doing when I get back home is taking a long, hot shower.”

 

“You’d better be willing to share that shower,” Izumo replied with a smirk. “I don’t want you to use up all the hot water and not save any for me. Besides, it’s been days since we’ve had sex and I want to make up for that as soon as possible.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Kotetsu groaned. “It’s so hard just sleeping next to you, I’ve wanted you so bad.”

 

Izumo nodded. “I can see why Tsunade-sama warned us. It’d be too easy to just give in to our impulses, but we need to stay in the right mindset for the mission.”

 

“Well, technically, we’ve completed our objective and are almost home…” Kotetsu mused, throwing Izumo a lopsided grin.

 

“And yet somehow I feel like Tsunade-sama would find out,” Izumo said. “Damn it, why did you have to bring up the idea of her installing cameras in the tower? Now I feel like there are people in the trees watching us.” He playfully tugged on a few of Kotetsu’s spikes.

 

Kotetsu swatted Izumo’s hand away. “If you don’t want to make me horny, don’t touch my hair,” he warned, but then leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lover’s lips.

 

“We should get to sleep,” Izumo said. “The sooner we get up the sooner we’ll be in that shower.”

 

“Agreed,” Kotetsu said.

 

Both men crawled into their sleeping bags, fully clothed. Izumo faced one wall of the tent, and Kotetsu pressed up against his lover’s back as close as he could through the sleeping bags separating them.

 

“Night, ’Zumo. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, ’Tetsu. Sleep well.”

 

But half an hour later, Kotetsu still couldn’t sleep, and judging by the cadence and shallowness of Izumo’s breathing, the other man was awake as well. Kotetsu sighed. It was just too cold for his body to relax enough to drift into dreamland.

 

“Hey. ’Zumo.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think it’d be warmer if we joined our sleeping bags together and got naked. Sharing body heat and all.” Kotetsu wasn’t even thinking about sex at this point; he just wanted to warm up.

 

“Honestly, that’s a good idea,” Izumo replied.

 

Despite the dark, the two managed to make quick work of unzipping their sleeping bags and joining them together. They awkwardly shucked their clothes while in the cocoon they had created, taking care to avoid exposing newly nude skin to the air in the tent. When their clothing was kicked to the bottom of the sleeping bags, Kotetsu and Izumo found themselves facing each other with only their heads peeking out. Kotetsu maneuvered himself flush up against Izumo, and groaned at the full body contact. Izumo’s skin was warm, warmer than clothing and sleeping bag had been. Izumo must have felt the same way, because he let out a pleased hum.

 

They breathed each other’s spent breath, and Kotetsu wrapped his arms around the other man and hugged him, wanting more skin on skin, more warmth.

 

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Kotetsu murmured, pressing his forehead to Izumo’s.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me, Kotetsu?” Izumo asked. There was a playful lilt in his voice.

 

“I actually wasn’t planning on it,” Kotetsu admitted. “But now that you mention it… sex would definitely make us warmer.” He pressed his groin into Izumo’s. Neither man was hard at the moment, but that could change very quickly.

 

“I was just kidding. We’ve been so good so far, and we shouldn’t have sex since it’s not absolutely necessary. We’re still technically on a mission.”

 

“Don’t you think freezing our balls off counts as an emergency? You know, testosterone and all. I bet we wouldn’t fight as well without it.”

 

Izumo laughed. “Using physiology as an excuse, nice. Though in a way, you’re right. If we lost them that would definitely put a cramp in our sex life. Which would make us less effective as shinobi due to frustration.”

 

Kotetsu grinned in the dark. “I knew you’d see things my way.” He didn’t mention the fact that technically it was Izumo who had started them down this path. He was merely happy that they were going to be doing something.

 

Kotetsu ran his fingers down Izumo’s back and squeezed his lover’s ass. He felt Izumo’s cock hardening against his own, and pressed his mouth to Izumo’s. They kissed lazily, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, and Izumo stroked Kotetsu’s side before resting his hand on Kotetsu’s waist. Izumo tasted faintly of the jerky they had eaten earlier, but behind that was a taste that was all Izumo, one that Kotetsu knew and loved.

 

It wasn’t long before just the touch of their bodies against each other and kissing weren’t enough. Kotetsu didn’t know who had initiated it, but they were grinding their erections together, and Kotetsu moaned into Izumo’s mouth. Then he remembered something, and pulled back.

 

“Shit,” Kotetsu swore.

 

“Hmmm? What’s wrong?”

 

“No lube.”

 

Izumo was silent for a moment. “We do have medicinal salve,” he offered.

 

“Yeah, but that would mean getting out of this nice warm place and into the cold to dig through our bags.” Kotetsu mused. “Well, there are other things we can do.”

 

“I think blowjobs are out – breathing would be hard to do from completely under the sleeping bag. Besides,” Izumo added, wrinkling his nose, “we’re not exactly clean.”

 

“How about this,” Kotetsu asked, and drew back his hips just a bit so that he could wrap his hand around Izumo’s cock. He stroked slowly, just a tease.

 

“Yeah,” Izumo said breathily. “That works.” He reached down and gripped Kotetsu’s erection, mirroring his lover’s actions.

 

Their lips met once more, and Kotetsu let himself get lost in Izumo’s taste, in the feel of the warm chest against his own, in the delightful sensations coming from the hand that working over his cock. Kotetsu’s hand moved almost without him having to think about it, he was so familiar with Izumo’s body, with what made his lover feel good, as amazing as Izumo was making him feel.

 

A particular swipe of Izumo’s thumb over the head of Kotetsu’s cock made arousal spike and flood through Kotetsu’s body. He let out a small noise of need, which Izumo swallowed. Precome was leaking unchecked from the slit, and Kotetsu moaned when Izumo spread it around, adding just a slight bit of glide to the strokes. Soon Kotetsu was able to do the same for his lover, the slick indications of Izumo’s arousal making Kotetsu want Izumo even more.

 

They rarely made love like this, just stroking each other to the point of coming, usually preferring more full body contact. Still, no matter the situation, Kotetsu wanted nothing more than to please Izumo, and he knew that his lover felt the same way. Trying to focus more on Izumo than on his own pleasure, Kotetsu paid more attention to the movements of his hand over Izumo’s cock. He finally broke their kiss, wanting to look into his lover’s eyes, but it was too dark to see anything but the outline of the other man. He knew what Izumo’s face would look like though – he had seen it so many times.

 

“Izumo,” he said softly, tenderness filling the single word, and then he cried out suddenly as Izumo’s thumb rubbed against the particularly sensitive spot under the head of Kotetsu’s cock.

 

“Can’t last,” Kotetsu admitted. It had only been a few days since they had made love, and since he had come, but he had wanted Izumo so badly ever time night had fallen. So every movement of Izumo’s hand, the sound of Izumo’s breathing, and the warmth radiating from Izumo’s body drove Kotetsu closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Then come for me,” Izumo whispered, voice a combination of love and lust. He tightened his fist and stroked faster, his own breathing ragged from what Kotetsu was doing to him.

 

It wasn’t much longer before Kotetsu was there, Izumo’s words and hand wrenching his orgasm from him. He let out a strangled cry as he came, balls tightening and cock pulsing with the successive spurts of his release.

 

Kotetsu’s hand grew slack as he rode out the aftershocks, and Izumo let out a noise of frustration, dropping his hand from Kotetsu’s cock and gripping Kotetsu’s hip instead.

 

“Damn it, ’Tetsu, don’t stop,” Izumo groaned and bucked into Kotetsu’s loosened fist.

 

“Sorry,” Kotetsu murmured, and managed to tighten his grip and start stroking again.

 

Izumo was soon trembling slightly, his hand tightly squeezing Kotetsu’s hip and Kotetsu could tell that his lover was teetering on the brink of orgasm. It only took a few more moments, a few more flicks of Kotetsu’s wrist, before Izumo cried out and came, hot seed spurting onto Kotetsu’s belly.

 

Kotetsu released Izumo’s cock, and the two lay there for several minutes, the only sound that of their slowing breathing and the wind outside tearing through the trees.

 

Eventually, Izumo used his foot to retrieve an article of clothing to clean the come off their bodies. When Izumo wiped him down, Kotetsu could tell from the texture that it was a pair of boxers and was grateful that Izumo hadn’t unthinkingly used one of their outer pieces of clothing. If that had been the case, they would have had to wash it to avoid wearing the signs of their indiscretions when they returned home.

 

Because yes, what they had just done had been an indiscretion. There had been no true emergency. They wouldn’t have frozen to death if they hadn’t jerked each other off. They were still on a mission, and the hokage had said ‘no sex on missions’.

 

But in that moment, in his post-orgasmic bliss, Kotetsu didn’t give a damn.

 

“Are you warm enough now?” Izumo asked.

 

“Mmm. Nice and toasty,” Kotetsu replied contentedly. “Think I can sleep now.”

 

“Me, too. Love you.” Izumo kissed Kotetsu, a brief press of lips on lips, then rolled with his back to Kotetsu.

 

“Love you too,” Kotetsu said, and wrapped an arm around Izumo, holding him close.

 

And with that, they fell asleep within minutes.

 

\------

 

“Hagane! Kamizuki!” Tsunade roared. “In my office, now!”

 

Kotetsu started in surprise and Izumo accidentally dropped the mission report that he had been about to hand to Iruka. Kotetsu turned to look at the hokage, who was already storming to her office, ponytails swishing back and forth.

 

“I’ll handle those,” Iruka said, indicating the papers that had slipped from Izumo’s fingers to the floor when the man had flinched at Tsunade’s voice. “You’d better follow her now before she gets angrier.”

 

Kotetsu could have sworn that Iruka was holding back a laugh, and stood stock still trying to puzzle out what was going on.

 

Izumo muttered a quick “thanks” and grabbed his partner’s arm, pulling Kotetsu back to the moment.

 

The two walked briskly down the hallway toward Tsunade’s office. Kotetsu said nothing, wondering why Tsunade would be angry with them. The mission had gone well, as had their work before leaving. He could only think of one thing, and looked over to his best friend, partner, and lover.

 

They didn’t need to speak; both were thinking the same thing.

 

‘How the hell did she know?’

 

And more importantly, ‘What is she going to do to us?’


End file.
